Do You Ever Wonder Why
by Gina-chan
Summary: Well, it's a short, not-so sweet story about Mouse and a heartbreak. A bit predictable, too! What more could you want? ^.^;;


Do You Ever Wonder Why?  
  
By Gina-chan  
  
  
  
"Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why?"  
  
All the lights were off, and all the computers were shut off. All but one. Sitting in front of one monitor was Mouse, staring blankly at the screen. The screen was not showing one of his programmed girls, as it normally would have. Instead, all that was on the monitor was the coding of the Matrix. The code was that of a young woman, going about her daily routine, oblivious to what she was a part of. Mouse had been watching her ever since he could read the code.  
  
"My first and only love…" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Did it ever happen? Was it just a dream?" Mouse mused. He had pleaded to Morpheus to unplug her, but Morpheus told him that she would only be a burden to them and that the feelings that he had for her were not real. Why did he still have feelings for her, even after being unplugged?  
  
Mouse had to go see her. He got up and, leaving the screen on, went over to another chair and plugged himself into the Matrix.  
  
Mouse looked up at the beautiful blue sky. He didn't go into the Matrix very often, so it was a nice change from the cold steel of the ship. It didn't matter to him that it was all part of a computer program. He was wearing black Doc Martins, black jeans, and a black t-shirt with TASTY WHEAT printed on the front in big white letters.  
  
He made his way through the crowded city streets. She worked at a store close to where Mouse was. Now if he could just remember where it was…  
  
"Oof!" Mouse exclaimed as someone ran into him.  
  
"Oh, excuse me…" the woman apologized. She gazed up at him.  
  
"It was her!" Mouse thought, and he felt like jumping up and down. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Mouse?" she finally said. It was no surprise to him that she knew his nickname. She was the one that gave it to him.  
  
He nodded slowly. Her expression was one of anger, love, and sadness. Mouse found it amazing that she could convey all of those emotions in one glance.  
  
"How could you just leave me like that?" she sobbed, running into his arms. "I thought you were dead…. You were gone for so long…"  
  
"I'm sorry," Mouse said. "I'm here now…"  
  
"You want to take a walk?" she asked, wiping away her tears. They were still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, the crowds walking past them.  
  
"Sure," Mouse replied. This was how it used to be, how he wanted it to be. He smiled at her, but as he looked back up, his gaze landed on Morpheus, standing in front of them.  
  
"Mouse, we must go," Morpheus said in a commanding voice. Mouse glared at him.  
  
"I just got here," Mouse replied, trying to sound calm. He wasn't ready to leave, he just found her.  
  
"Mouse," Morpheus said, pulling him away from her, out of hearing distance.  
  
"We must get back to the ship. You're in danger here," Morpheus explained. Mouse looked back at her lovingly, but his gaze shifted to horror as her body started convulsing, changing…into an agent.  
  
"Run!" Morpheus yelled. Mouse ran, the agent behind them. Morpheus was considerably faster than little Mouse. The agent was gaining on them. Morpheus had a cell phone to his face.  
  
"Tank, we're gonna need two exits!" Morpheus yelled.  
  
"There's two phone booths at the end of the street," was Tank's reply. The agent now had his gun out and was shooting at the two of them. Mouse was unarmed, but Morpheus pulled out a gun as they weaved in and out of the steady stream of people walking down the street. At the sound of gunshots, everyone was in a panic. Mouse didn't care about the pandemonium that he had created. All he wanted was to see her.  
  
"There!" Morpheus yelled, pointing at two phone booths. Mouse ran into one and Morpheus. Mouse picked up the phone and felt a sting in his arm as he left the dream world.  
  
Mouse lay in the chair, sobbing, as Morpheus came over and unplugged him.  
  
"Going into the Matrix without an operator is very dangerous, Mouse," Morpheus started to lecture. Mouse didn't care, but he understood now that he needed to wake up from the dream. That still didn't help his aching heart.  
  
"Why…?" 


End file.
